1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hook adapted to be releasably engaged with a perforated panel or apertured panel and provided with means to lock the hook to the perforated panel to prevent displacement of the hook therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of perforated panel and hooks and/or brackets mounted thereon to support and display articles on the perforated panel are well known. In the use of the conventional perforated panel and hook and/or bracket arrangement, some apparent disadvantages have arisen. In general, a main source of difficulty lies in the likelihood of the hook or bracket to be either displaced laterally on the perforated panel or to be subject to being pulled loose from the perforated panel by the weight of an article supported on the hook or bracket.
Perforated panel hooks are usually constructed in the form of an elongated shank designed to overlie the base surface of the planar surface of a perforated panel. One end of the shank usually is provided with an offset end portion designed to be inserted into an aperture in the perforated panel to overlie the opposed surface of the perforated panel to hold the hook in engagement with the perforated panel. A support element, such as a hooked portion or bracket is placed on the shank at the other end and as stated, the support end can merely take the form of a counterturned or arcuate end portion of the shaft itself. Articles are placed upon or suspended from the counterturned or support end of the hook for display purposes. However, the hook may readily be moved laterally thereby causing the suspended articles to be dislodged, or the hook itself pulled under the weight of the article from the perforated panel to which it is attached, thereby defeating the entire purpose of the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a perforated panel hook construction having locking means whereby the hook may be retained in releasable engagement with a perforated panel, but will be prevented from being inadvertently moved laterally or otherwise disengaged from the perforated panel without a positive disengagement force applied to the hook construction.